Who You Want to Be
by Mikazuki Senshi
Summary: Joseph and Rei meet by chance in a park during a thunderstorm and Rei asks the Saint Shield a question that could change Joseph's entire world. ReiKai and OzumaJoseph, but only if you see their interaction as such. R&R please.


Who You Want to Be

By: Mikazuki Senshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the song that inspired this work. The song is 'This is Your Life' by Switchfoot. They're supposed to be a Christian group, but only one of their songs sounds remotely religious.

A/N: I got this idea from no one knows where. There are no real pairings, but if you want to deem their interpersonal relations as such, be my guest. I do ship Kai/Rei, and Ozuma/Joseph. My favorites list will tell you as much. Review please.

"This is your life. Are you who you want to be?" Rei's words rang in Joseph's head long after the Chinese Bladebreaker had spoken. Golden eyes were searching, waiting for an answer from the young Saint Shield.

Their entire meeting had been completely by accident, both having been caught in a summer thunderstorm at the park. Currently they were both soaking wet, standing in the rain. It was too wet to blade for Driger- not to say they hadn't tried. The beyblades had landed in the mud with a plop, and the bitbeasts within them had seemed to glow reproachfully at their masters. 'Idiots,' they seemed to grumble.

Was this what Joseph wanted his life to be like? Quite frankly, he wasn't sure. Before he became a Saint Shield, the greenhead hadn't given much thought to what he wanted to do with his life. He had become a member of the team before he hit the double digits, the Saint Shields and their mission was almost all he knew. Before the team was formed, all he'd wanted to do was blade and have a good challenge. Nothing had changed when the team was put together. They were all there for each other, however obvious it was not.

Meanwhile, Rei was having his own thoughts. He'd always wanted to be the best beyblader, and then to see the world outside his village. Now, the Chinese boy could do both, and it was all because he was a Bladebreaker. He was one of the elite. He couldn't remember if there was anything he wanted before that, besides having Mariah off his case.

Joseph blinked and found Rei staring at him, waiting for an answer still. Rei spoke again. "You listen to everything Ozuma says, and immediately agree with him without giving it a second thought. Tell me something, Joseph. Is this everything you dreamed that it would be when the world was younger, and you had everything to lose?"

A shadow moved in the forest behind Rei, and Joseph knew the Bladebreaker wasn't the only one waiting for his response. Whatever the greenhead said could change his world forever. And Joseph was afraid that the change would include how the rest of his team felt towards him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. Was there anything he wanted to before this? Could it be that there was something else he'd wished his life would be? He opened his eyes and met Rei's gaze. "No," he admitted. "This isn't what I dreamed it would be. But y'know, now that I'm here, I wouldn't trade what I've got for anything in the world."

Rei was surprised. He blinked. "Not even the four sacred bitbeasts?" he asked tentatively.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but not even for that." Joseph walked past Rei into the forest. "Next time, I'll take Driger, got it, Rei?"

The older teen smirked, chuckling quietly. " Yeah, right. Believe that, just be prepared for when I trash your blade."

With that, the two parted. Joseph walked to where he knew Ozuma was waiting. "Miss me, captain?"

"Don't you know it." Both smirked slightly, even though they were soaked. Ozuma was trying to play it cool, but he knew Joseph knew he was cold and a little relieved that Joseph had that much faith in their team. "Did you mean what you told him?"

"Every word, Ozuma. You guys mean more to me than any bitbeast."

"You're going sappy, Joseph." Ozuma messed up his teammate's hair. "Let's go home, Mariam's going to have a cow when she sees us."

Meanwhile, Rei was hugging himself against the cold and wet wind that blew around him as he walked to Tyson's dojo. Kai appeared on the sidewalk ahead of him, holding an umbrella and a light jacket. Without a word from either of them, Rei accepted the offered jacket and walked under the umbrella with his captain. He ooked up at the Russian teen and they both smiled slightly. Nothing needed to be said.

Owari, El Fin, Fine, The End (of Leaks)

It was kinda short, but I lost the original that I wrote, and have to bull it before the hurricane cuts my power.

Ozuma: You suck.

No, dear, that's something I can't claim to have done.

Tala: Review, and maybe she'll update the fic with me in it.

All the others in the bar: Highly unlikely, that slacker.

:: sweatdrop. facefault. crash ::

You guys REALLY don't like me, do you.

Bryan: ::Shrugs:: If the shoe fits-

Chunk it at the nearest shady Russian.

Joseph: Okay, you're just scary now. Go back to the bar.

Hn. I'll get you all back for this

All: JUST GO!


End file.
